


First Experiences

by Supergirl_Lover96



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, amused Lexa, smitten lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl_Lover96/pseuds/Supergirl_Lover96
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are out hunting together. Lexa is smitten. Kisses are shared. And Clarke has her first experience with a new aspect of life on the ground.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for The 100. I am completely in love with Clexa. In my mind, and for this fic, Lexa does not die and her and Clarke are in an established relationship. Comments and kudos are appreciated :-)

The forest around them was silent except for the slight rustle of tree branches as the wind moved through them high above their heads. Lexa had her attention split between listening for the tell-tale signs of an animal close enough to take out and watching the blonde in front of her. Clarke’s hair was falling half loose, half tied back in intricate braids not that different from the style Lexa herself sometimes wore. She could never understand how the girl before her could move so easily in the tight black pants that hugged every curve of her legs and butt. Then again, Lexa wasn’t complaining. The view was definitely one of her favorites.

 

Having once again lost her focus while eyeing Clarke from behind, she almost ran right into the girl who had put her hand up signaling to pause. Clarke looked over her shoulder, eye-brow raised and a slight smirk threatening to break across her face. She clearly knew exactly where Lexa’s focus had been moments before. The Commander rolled her eyes and motioned for Clarke to get on with killing whatever creature she had detected ahead on their path. Lexa loved going out hunting with Clarke. Watching the sky-girl pick up on the skills necessary to survive on the ground with impressive speed always made pride swell in her chest. Pride that Clarke had the intelligence and strength to not only take care of herself, but her people as well. Pride in the fact that Clarke never once let any obstacle stand in her way, a lesson that Lexa had learning in her younger years while training for the conclave. And most of all, pride that the gorgeous girl before her was hers.

 

A smile played across Lexa’s face as she stayed back and let Clarke move in for the kill. An unsuspecting deer was roughly ten yards ahead of where she now stood. It was grazing a few feet to the left of the path, and was unaware of Clarke slowly making her way towards it, knife in hand. A breeze blew through the forest, slightly cooler than before and Lexa shivered. As much as she enjoyed hunting with her princess of the sky, she was looking forward to getting back to camp where her tent would be waiting, fire roaring and furs welcoming. The weather had definitely been shifting to more frigid temperatures and Lexa knew that this meant the season of ice and white was fast approaching. Rubbing her arms to ward off the cold, Lexa smiled as she watched Clarke quickly and effectively dispatch the deer. The blonde had shown no hesitance, rather she had swiftly attacked, ending the creature’s life before it could even feel fear or pain. That was her girl. Always trying to ensure as little pain for everyone and everything else.

 

Clarke looked up, seeking out Lexa’s gaze, a proud smile displayed brightly on her fair face. Lexa’s breath caught in her throat as green eyes met blue. She still could not quite believe that the gorgeous blonde, the princess of the sky and leader of Skaikru returned her feelings. She quickly made her way over to Clarke whose eyes tracked her every movement.

 

“Excellent kill, Klark kom Skaikru.” Lexa hadn’t stopped her approach until she was close enough that her warm breath danced across Clarke’s face.

 

“Mochof, Heda.” Clarke’s reply had Lexa’s breath catching in her throat.

 

The blonde knew what the sound of Lexa’s official title falling from those soft, perfect lips did to her. Those lips that were so achingly close to her own that Lexa’s heart seemed liable to beat a hole right through her chest with the pace at which it was racing. Thankfully Clarke was an impatient person at times like these. Their lips crashed together, molding together in perfect sync as though they were each two halves of a whole. Lexa let one hand tangle into Clarke’s hair while the other wrapped around her waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other. Clarke’s tongue ran across Lexa’s bottom lip seeking entrance which was immediately granted. There was no fight for dominance, no battle for control. Their mouths and bodies moved together in perfect harmony and a soft moans echoed through the surrounding trees.

 

Much too soon the need for air forced them to break apart. Breathless, Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke’s.

 

“Give me your knife, Clarke. I’ll go to the stream just up the path and clean it while you tie up the legs so we can get back to camp faster.”

 

“In a bit of a rush are we?” Clarke smirked.

 

“The sooner we get back; the sooner I can get you in my bed.” Clarke’s breath hitched in her throat but she still managed to keep her voice level as she responded.

 

“Your bed? And here I thought it was ours by now.” Lexa smiled and pressed her lips softly to Clarke’s once more.

 

“You are right, my princess. I stand corrected. The sooner we get back; the sooner I can get you into _our_ bed.”  After one last press of her lips against Clarke’s, Lexa pulled away regretfully. Clarke smiled and passed her knife to the brunette Commander and moved to began prepping the deer to bring back to camp.

 

Lexa made her way further down the path. The river was soon within sight and she knelt down to let the water wash away the blood staining the knife. She smiled when she realized that Clarke had used the dagger that Lexa had gifted her with after they had made their relationship official. Clarke had been so shocked by the gesture and immediately felt guilty for not having thought to get Lexa something. Although she had insisted that it was perfectly alright, Clarke had refused to let the issue drop. She constantly bombarded Lexa with questions of things that she would like for the next week. Exasperated by the blue-eyed girl’s persistence, Lexa had finally said that if Clarke truly wanted to give Lexa something in return for the dagger, she could certainly do so in the bedroom. That night had been one of the best in Lexa’s entire life.

 

Lost in the memory, Lexa continued to let the water run over the now spotless blade. She didn’t even notice when frozen white flakes began to fall from the sky around her. However, she was shocked back into reality when a shriek of pure fear rang through the forest. Lexa’s blood seemed to freeze in her veins as she jumped up and spun back towards the way that she had come. She would have known whose scream that was anywhere. Sprinting back up the path she nearly collided with Clarke who had apparently been running just as fast towards her.

 

“What is it? Where is the danger?” Lexa’s eyes scanned the path behind the blonde but saw nothing.

 

“Haven’t you noticed?” Clarke’s voice was shaking slightly from a combination of the sprint and lingering fear. “White began to fall from the sky. I thought that it could be just as dangerous as the acid fog and you weren’t back and I thought” – whatever Clarke thought she never got a chance to vocalize. Lexa had relaxed her position in favor of doubling over laughing. As much as the sound warmed Clarke’s heart on any other given day, she now just stood confused and slightly offended.

 

“Care to share what is of such great amusement to you, Heda?”

 

The combination of hearing her formal title and the affronted quality of Clarke’s tone sobered Lexa slightly. Although a grin still remained in place on the brunette’s face, she managed to reign in the laughter.

 

“Klark kom Skaikru,” Lexa’s green eyes twinkled in amusement, “did you never learn of the concept of snow up on that Arc of yours?”

 

Lexa watched as realization dawned on Clarke’s face. The blonde slowly looked up to the sky and reached out as if to catch a falling snowflake. The realization slowly turned into wonder. As Clarke spun in a slow circle taking in the new found phenomenon of winter, Lexa’s gaze stayed locked on the gorgeous girl before her. The afternoon light filtering down through the trees danced off Clarke’s fair hair. And the look of amazement gracing the young woman’s face was breathtaking.

 

Clarke must have felt Lexa’s eyes on her and she turned back to face her.

 

“I’m sorry if my scream frightened you. I should have realized what was happening.”

 

“It is alright, my princess of the sky. I am glad to have been here when you did realize what was happening. You are too beautiful for your own good, especially when you look as free as you did just now.”

 

The Commander’s words brought a faint red tint to the Clarke’s cheeks. Reaching out, Lexa trailed her fingers down one of them before pulling Clarke to her. Their lips met and warmth radiated through Lexa’s entire body, chasing away the cold of the weather. The snow continued to fall around them, and Lexa smiled against Clarke’s lips.

 

“What is it?” Clarke asked between gentle kisses.

 

“If you think this little bit of snow is amazing, I cannot wait to see your reaction after the first blizzard of the season. It will be an extremely satisfying day for me when I can launch a few snowballs at that gorgeous face of yours.”

 

Clarke pulled back and observed Lexa’s smiling and confident face for a moment.

 

“With all due respect, my Heda, but you are _soooo_ going down.”


End file.
